YOU BELONG WITH ME
by Crack pair
Summary: Aku selalu melihatnya dari sini semua tingkah konyolnya dan tingkah anehnya/ Jisoo-ya kenapa kau memutar lagu itu? apa kau sedang menyembunyikan perasaan mu pada seseorang?- Wonwoo/ If you could see that I'm the one who understands you- Jisoo/ penantian yang pastinya akan berbuah manis walau tidak se-manis apa yang sudah di bayangkan/ JIWON COUPLE /JEON WONWOO- HONG JISOO.


**Cast**

 **Hong Jisoo**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku selalu melihatnya dari sini semua tingkah konyolnya dan tingkah anehnya yang jarang dia lakukan di luar, aku melihatnya sedang mengangkat telephone dari seseorang yang bisa aku bilang saingan beratku kenapa? karena semua orang bilang dia lebih segalanya dari pada aku, yah aku mengerti kenapa mereka berbicara seperti itu aku hanya namja berkacamata yang selalu membaca buku dan belajar sedangkan dia namja dengan ketampana yang katanya luar biasa dan seorang kapten basket, hey.. aku ini bisa bermain basket kalian kira aku secupu itu? Aku hanya namja dengan kacamata tidak lebih aku punya banyak teman yang selalu ada untukku dan asal kalian tau aku ini salah satu dari lima orang yang bisa masuki ke vocal grup yang sudah di akui pemerintah di sekolah ini.

Oh ya aku belum memperkenalkan diri ku, hai kenalkan aku Hong Jisoo umurku delapan belas tahun dan aku adalah orang pindahan dari Los Angeles aku pindah ke Seoul saat umurku delapan tahun aku hanya punya satu sahabat sejak kecil bernama Jeon Wonwoo tetangga sebelahku yang jendelanya berhadapn dengan jendelaku dia adalah orang yang aku suka dari kecil karena dia orang yang mau berteman denganku saat semua orang menganggapku aneh dengan bahasa korea yang buruk. Aku jatuh hati padanya dan kesabarannya yang mau bermain dan mengajariku bicara bahasa korea yang benar dan cara menulis hangaeul yang benar, sampai kami beranjak dewasa dan dia bercerita bahwa dia mendapatka pernyataan cinta dari Kim Mingyu adik kelasku yang popular di sekolah kami dan saat itu juga hari ku hancur berkeping-keping dan hanya bisa tersenyum saat dia mengatakannya.  
 **  
Flashback  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku menunggunya di taman belakang sekolah sambil membaca buku dan terus berfikir apa yang akan dia sampaikan pada ku hari ini apa tentang ulangannya yang mendapatkan nilai jelek atau tentang 'dia' aku merasa perasaanku tidak enak sedari tadi, tidak berapa lama Wonwoo datang padaku sambil tersenyum manis dengan buket bunga mawar merah yang dia pegang dia duduk di sebelah ku dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu kananku dan tersenyum dengan manisnya yang membuatku malah penasaran apa yang terjadi  
**

" **Jisoo-ya aku tau aku dapat pernyataan cinta dari Kim Mingyu dia memberikan diriki sebuket bunga mawar baguskan"**

 **Wonwoo memecah keheningan saat aku tengah menatapnya penasaran, entahlah saat itu waktu seperti terhenti dan seperti ada suara retak di dalam pikiranku juga seperti ada yang menghantam dadaku sangat sakit sekali, Wonwoo masih tersenyum manis tanpa tau bahwa aku hancur saat menerima kabar yang dia sampaikan. Womwoo yang tidak mendapatkan respon dari saabatnya menoleh pada Jisoo dan menatap Jisoo heran bukankah harusnya Jisoo senang.  
**

" **Jisoo-ya? Kau tidak senang hem? Kenapa diam saja? Sahabatmu ini sedang berbahagia berikanlah aku sedikit senyuman Jisoo kau ini" Wonwoo mempoutkan bibirnya saat menerima respon Jisoo yang di luar dugaannya.  
**

" **Ahhhh ne, chukkae Wonnie! Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah punya kekasih saja heheheh" Jisoo memasang wajah yang dibuat senang dan tawa hambarnya yang membuat Wonwoo kesal hei dia lagi bahagia apa-apaan respon sahabatnya ini  
**

" **YAKK kau ini benar benar ya berilah dengan hati yang bahagia sahabatmu ini baru saja dapat seorang pacar" Wonwoo dengan kesal memukul lengan Jisoo dan membuat Jisoo meng-aduh karena bonus yang dia dapat dari Wonwoo  
**

" **Hahahah iya iya selamat ya Jeon Wonwoo kau sudah dewasa sekarang bahagialah dengan Kim Mingyu dan janagn menagis lagi oeh? Jisoo menarik pipi Wonwoo gemas tepat setelah itu bel masuk pun berbunyi dan menyadarkan dua orang yang tengah bercanda itu.  
**

" **Ayo masuk bel sudah berbunyi" Jisoo yang merangkul Wonwoo sampai di kelas dengan di bumbuhi tawa canda keduanya.  
.**

 **.**

 **Flashback End**

"Aku tidak ikut mian Mingyu-ah" Wonwoo masih setia membaca bukunya, dua hari lagi akan ada ujian akhir sekolahnya jadi dia tidak mau ummanya marah marah lagi karena dia mendapat nilai jelek

" _Hyung kajja kita pergi aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat ada beberapa temanku sih tapi aku yakin ini akan menyenangkan ayolah hanya hari ini_ "

"bisakah kau mengerti aku akan ada ujian Kim Mingyu dan ini adalah ujian penetuanku aku ingin melanjutkan study ku ke jepang mengertilah" Wonwoo berjalan mondar mandi dengan kesal yang tidak luput dari perhatian sahabatnya di depan jendela kamarnya

" _Hyung aku hanya minta harimu satu hari saja hyung, apa susahnya hyung tinggal ikut dan kita akan kembali dengan cepat, oh.. aku tau atau kau tidak ingin di gangggu dengan sahabat kacamata mu itu iya bukan? Atau hyung sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi dan ingin meningalkanku begitu?_ "

" Tidak aku bukan ingin meninggalkanmu Mingyu-ah, ayolah kau marah karena ini? Kita sudah berpacaran hampir satu tahun dan kau masih kekanakan sudahlah kau membuang waktuku" Wonwoo yang kesal menutup telephonenya sepihak dan duduk lemas di tepi kasurnya menatap Jisoo dengan tatapan sedih Jisoo yang melihat itu mengambil kertas yang ada di sampinya

"You ok?" tulis Jisoo pada kertasnya dengan wajah khawatirnya yang dibalas senyum kecil Wonwoo

"Pertengkaran tidak penting" tulis Wonwoo pada kertasnya menatap Jisoo tersenyum

"Ayo kita jalan sore ini" kata Jisoo denagn emoticon senyum yang dia sematkan di akhir kaliamt dan menatap Wonwoo dengan wajah tersenyum manis yang sukses membuat Wonwoo tertawa  
Jisoo membalikan kertasnya dan menuliskan kata-kata yang ingin dia sampaikan tapi sayang Wonwoo sudah pergi dari jendelanya dan membuat helaan nafas Jisoo berat menatap nanar kearah jendela Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore ini Wonwoo dan Jisoo sudah membuat janji akan berjalan-jalan di taman hari ini dan mereka sangat menikmati waktu yang ada Wonwoo berjalan sambil melihat banyaknya orang yang berjalan jalan dengan pasangan atau family mereka walau begitu Wonwoo bukan merasa tidak nyaman malah dia sangat nyaman bisa menikmati waktunya dengan sahabatnnya

"Kau senang?" Jisoo melihat kearah Wonwoo yang sedari tadi tersenyum menikmati semlir angin musim semi yang menerpa wajah manisnya

"Hmm, kita sudah lama bukan tidak jalan-jalan seperti ini" Wonwoo membuka matanya dan tersenyum manis kearah Jisoo yang sukses membuat dada Jisoo berdesir

"Yah aku sangat merindukan hal kecil seperti ini Wonwoo-ya"

Jisoo tersenyum dan merangkul bahu Wonwoo dan melanjutkan jalan dengan seyum yang tidak luntur dari bibirnya, selama di taman mereka melakukan banyak hal bermain ayunan, jungkat-jungkit dan yah tidak lupa tatapan aneh orang yang di layangkan pada mereka berdua yang juga tidak diindahkan oleh keduanya yang asik menikmati momentnya sampai tidak sadar ada mata lain yang menatap benci kedekata keduanya.

"Hahahaha bukankah tadi itu mengasikan?" Wonwoo bersandar pada banku taman memejamkan matanya menikmati sore yang menyenangkan menurut Wonwoo, dan Jisoo tentu saja

"Yah sangat menyenangkan" Jisoo ikut bersender dan menikmati angin musim semi ditaman yang sudah mulai dihiasi gradasi warna jinga yang menambah indah suasana sore itu.  
tidak ada yang membuka percakapan diantara keduannya sampai suara getar hendphone menyadarkan keduanya Wonwoo yang merasa handponenya bergetar langsung mengangkat nya tanpa melihat sang penelepon terlebih dahulu

" _Hyung bukankah harusnya kau di kamarmu belajar? Aku tadi melihatmu sedang berduaan dengan sahabat kacamatamu apa yang kalian lakukan bermain permainan anak kecil? ck, yang benar saja, atau sebenarnya hyung sedang selingkuh dengan sahabat kacamatamu itu?_ "

"Apa? Kau salah sangka mingyu-ya aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan sore mengurangi penatku kenapa kau cemburuan sekali oeh?" Wonwoo menatap malas ke depannya, Jisoo yang merasa ada unsure namanya dalam pertengkaran sahabatnya hanya diam merasa tidak enak atau merasa sedih moment indahnya di ganggu oleh pacar sang sahabat atau orang yang di cintainya

" _Hah bagaimana aku tidak cemburu namja chinguku sedang jalan berduaan dan duduk di taman hanya berduaan, pacar mana yang tidak cemburu oeh?"_

"Oh.. apa kau sekarang jadi pengintaiku?" Wonwoo masih berbicara diseberang sana matanya terus beputar untuk mencari keberadaan Mingyu yang masih ada di sekitar taman ini

" _Salah? Salah bila aku mengintaimu? Aku namjachingumu hyung"_

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Kim, dimana kau sekarang?" Wonwoo terus melihat sekelilingnya mencari keberadaan Mingyu ditaman yang cukup luas itu dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Jisoo yang tersenyum lirih dalam diamnya sedari tadi menatap pungung Wonwoo yang mulai menjauh

"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you"gumam Jisoo yang menatap langi yang mulai menggelap, sedih hatinya dia berharap Wonwoo melihatnya melihat kearahnya melihat semua kesetiaannya melihat perjuangannya untuk tetap bersama Wonwoo walau itu sakit dia hanya berharap Wonwoo mau melihatnya di sini sebagai seorang pria yang mencintainya dari jauh

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ujian akhir sudah selesai beberapa hari lalu dan anak anak basket akan ada pertandingan sore ini, Wonwoo duduk di depan karena dia sudah berjanji akan melihat Mingyu bermain hari ini semua sorak penyemangat terarah pada team basket yang sedang bermain menyemangati semua team agar bermain dengan semangat dan dapat menjadi juara, terlihat Wonwoo yang tersenyum manis pada Mingyu di baris penonton dan Jisoo di sampingnya duduk dengan tenang melihat pertandingan hikmat

"Jisoo-ya bukankah Mingyu keren saat ini" Wonwoo terus tersenyum dan memperhatikan permainan Mingyu yang bagus saat di lapangan

"Yah.. dia terlihat dua kali lebih tampan" Jisoo masih memperhatikan permainan basketnya walau dadanya tiba-tiba menjadi sesak mendengar Wonwoo berkata seperti itu oh ayolah siapa yang tidak sakit oeh? Saat orang yang kau suka membicarakan orang lain yang di sayang padamu.

"Kau tau Jisoo-ya terkadang aku merasa semakin jatuh ada pesonanya saat dia seperti sekarang" Wonwoo menghadap Jisoo yang masih serius pada permainan basketnya

" _Yah dan aku semakin sakit saat mendengarnya Wonnie"_

"Aku tau dan itu sudah pasti terjadi pada semua orang" Jisoo tersenyum dan seketika hening baik Wonwoo dan Jisoo sekarang focus pada permainannya, permainan team basket yang Mingyu pimpin semakin bagus dan bersemangant karena sekaran adalah menit menit terakhir ke dudukan kedua team sama ini tergantung bagaimana Mingyu bisa mengatasi terlihta sorak soray cheerleaders semakin menambah panas pertandingan yang akan di mulai sebentar lagi, terlihat kedua team yang sudah kelelahan saling bertatapan untuk memperebutkan poin terakhir bola di lemparkan wasit keatas dan di tepis oleh salah satu pemain dari team basket sekolah Mingyu, Mingyu mengiring bola basket dengan mudahnya deperti sang bola adalah tangan Mingyu, dan Mingyu terbang bagai malaikat dan melempar bolanya kearah ring seketika semua orang terdiam dan tak berapa lami bola mengelinding kearah ring Mingyu tuju tadi.. team basket yang Mingyu pimpin pun berlarian kearah tribun penonton bersorak. Wonwoo berniat ingin menghampiri Mingyu pun mengurungkan niatnya dia merasakan sesak saat melihat Mingyu sedang mencium seorang yeoja salah satu dari team cheerleaders Jisoo yang melihat itu melihat kearah pandangan Wonwoo tadi dan mengejar Wonwoo keluar dari lapangan basket mata Jisoo terus mencari keberadaan Wonwoo sambil dia mendial nomor Wonwoo

"Oh ayolah setidaknya jawab telephone dariku Wonnie" gumam Jisoo masih mencari keberadaan Wonwoo dan mengikuti arah kakinya asal dia kawathir dengan Wonwoo sekarang dia berjanji kalau sampai Wonwoo kenapa kenapa Mingyu akan babak belur di tangannya, hey gini-gini dia ikut latihan karate diam diam. dia mengikutinya saat pulang sekolah, Jisoo yang mulai lelah mencari Wonwoo pun kembali ke rumahnya dengan jalan kaki mana tau dia bertemu Wonwoo dijalan dia sangat berharap dia bisa bertemu Wonwoo dijalan

Jisoo melewati taman yang biasanya di tempati olehnya dan Wonwoo, entah kenapa kakinya berjalan kearah sana dia hanya mengikuti dan tidak jauh dari sisi jalan dia melihat sosok Wonwoo sedang menunduk di bangku taman sendirian dan menunduk Jisoo menghampiri Wonwoo dan duduk di sebelahnya dia bingung harus bagaimana

"Appo, apa seperti ini patah hati?" gumam Wonwoo dengan suara seraknya Jisoo yang sedih mendengar itu pun mengeluarkan handponenya dan memasang headset pada kuping Wonwoo dan sebelahnya pada kupingnya dia mulai menyalakan lagu Taylor Swift yang biasanya dia dengarkan

Taylor Swift – You belong with me

You're on the phone with your girlfriend _  
Kau sedang bertelpon dengan kekasihmu_  
She's upset _  
Dia kesal_  
Shes going off about something that you said _  
Dia marah karena sesuatu yang kau katakan_  
'Cuz she doesn't, get your humor like I do... _  
Karena dia tidak paham leluconmu seperti diriku_  
I'm in the room _  
Aku di kamar_  
It's a typical Tuesday night _  
Malam Rabu seperti biasa_  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like _  
Aku mendengarkan jenis musik yang tidak dia suka_  
And she'll never know your story like I do _  
Dan dia takkan pernah tahu ceritamu seperti diriku_

But she wears short skirts _  
Namun dia memakai rok pendek_  
I wear T-shirts _  
Aku memakai kaos_  
She's cheer captain _  
Dia seorang kapten pemandu sorak_  
And I'm on the bleachers _  
Dan aku duduk di tribun penonton_  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up _  
Mimpikan hari saat kau terbangun_  
And find what you're looking for _  
Dan temukan apa yang kau cari_  
Has been here the whole time _  
Selama ini telah di sini_

CHORUS  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you _  
Andai kau tahu bahwa akulah orang yang mengerti dirimu_  
Been here all along so why can't you see, you _  
Selama ini di sini, lalu kenapa tak bisa kau lihat, kau_  
You belong with me _  
Tempatmu di sisiku_  
You belong with me _  
Tempatmu di sisiku_

Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans _  
Telusuri jalanan bersamamu dan jinmu yang lecek_  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be _  
Tak dapat kusangkal begini seharusnya_  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself _  
Tertawa di bangku taman, pikirku_  
Hey isn't this easy _  
Hei, tidakkah ini mudah_

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
 _Dan senyummu bisa terangi seluruh kota ini_  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down _  
Tak kulihat lagi sejak dia kecewakanmu_  
You say you're fine _  
Katamu kau baik-baik saja_  
I know you better than that _  
Aku lebih tahu tentangmu_

Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that _  
Hei apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis seperti itu_

She wears high heels _  
Dia memakai high heel_  
I wear sneakers _  
Aku memakai sneaker_  
She's cheer captain and _  
Dia kapten pemandu sorak dan_  
I'm on the bleachers _  
Aku duduk di tribun penonton_  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find _  
Mimpikan hari dimana kau terbangun dan temukan_  
That what you're looking for _  
Bahwa apa yang kau cari_  
Has been here the whole time _  
Selama ini telah di sini_

Sejenak Wonwoo menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap Jisoo dengan mata yang sedikit bengkak dan hidung yang merah yang membuat Jisoo tersenyum dan menyerahkan saputangannya pada Wonwoo, yang di terima Wonwoo dengan senyuman kecil hening sejenak setelah lagu yang di nyanyikan artis luar itu selesai tidak ada yang membuka percakapan. Mereka sama sama menikmati keheningan yang mereka ciptakan dan bergelung dengan fikiran mereka masing masing.

"Jisoo-ya kenapa kau memutar lagu itu?" Wonwoo menatap Jisoo yang duduk dengan kepala yang di tengakan ke langit menatap indahnya bintang yang ada di langit karena hari sudah menjelang malam

"Entahlah" Jisoo masih menatap langit dan engan melihat kearah lawan bicaranya yang sedang menatapnya dari tadi

"Apa kau sedang menyembunyikan perasaan mu pada seseorang?" Wonwoo masih menatap Jisoo penaaran dia merasa aneh dengan Jisoo

"Hm.. sudah sangat lama, tapi aku rasa dia tidak melihatku" Jisoo berujar pelan ada rasa sedih saat mengucapkan nya dan rasa sesak karena yang di maksud adalah Wonwoo seseorang yang sudah sangat dekat denganya

"Aku rasa dia orang yang bodoh karena tidak melihat mu dengan kebaikan yang kau berikan" gumam Wonwoo pelan dan meyandarkan kepalanya pada Jisoo, Wonwoo merasa sudah sangat lama mereka tidak seperti ini lagi setelah Wonwoo berpacaran dengan Mingyu

"Hm" gumamJJisoo dengan pelan dan membiarkan sahabatnya bersandar di bahunya dan menikmati suasana ini berdua

"Apa kau tidak penasaran pada orang bodoh itu Wonnie" Jisoo melihat kearah Wonwoo sedih dan di hadiahi tatapan bingung dari Wonwoo

"Memang siapa dia? Aku jadi penasaran sekarang" Wonwoo membenarkan duduknay menatap serius Jisoo yang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Wonwoo

"Tunggu sebentar" Jisoo membuka kembali handphonenya dan menyerahkan handponenya yang selamaini dia gembok yang sandinya hanya dia yang tau

"Lihatlah dia bahkan sangat bodoh tapi dia selalu bisa membuatku jatuh pada pesonanya" Jisoo menatap Wonwoo yang terlihat kaget bagaimana tidak itu foto- fotonya dari masih keci sampai dia dewasa, Wonwoo menatap Jisoo kaget dan bingung harus berkata apa

"S-sejak kapan?" Wonwoo berucap lirih menatap Jisoo dan handphone yang di pegangnya bergantian

"Sejak kau mau bermain denganku sejak kau mau mengajariku banyak hal dan sejak aku melihat mu dan kesabaranmu aku langsung jatuh cinta pada mu Wonnie, kau tau awalnya kau kira ini hanya sebuah cinta monyet tapi semakin kita dewasa aku semakin jatuh pada pesona mu" Jisoo menatap Wonwoo intens dan memegang tangannya yang dingin entah karena apa

"Wonnie, ayo kita ubah ini aku akan berjanji tidak akan membiarkan mu menagis, atau bersedih karena ku aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi sahabat dan orang yeng penting untuk mu" Jisoo menatap Wonwoo yang masih diam tidak tau harus berkata apa di baru saja pata hati tapi sudah di berikan penyataan cinta dari sahabatnya

"Berikan aku waktu Jisoo-ya" Wonwoo menatap Jisoo harap yang hanya dibalas senyum oleh Jisoo dia tau bahwa sahabatnya ini baru saja patah hati

"Aku akan menunggu jawaban mu diupacara perpisahan nanti" Jisoo tersenyum manis dia berdiri dan menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk berdiri mengajaknya jalan untuk pulang bersama kerumah, yang tentu saja di sambut Wonwoo walau dia masih cangung menatap Jisoo

.

.

.

Hari ini hari dimana Jisoo menerima jawaban dari Wonwoo dia terlihat tampan dengan jas hitam dan dasi panjang hitamnya, tapi dia heran kenapa Wonwoo belum datang Jisoo terus menunggu Wonwoo sampai acara berakhir tapi Wonwoo tidak kunjung datang Jisoo yang berharap banyak pada jawaban Wonwoo kembali sakit atas penolaka Wonwoo yang secara tidak langsung saat dia berjalan pulang betapa kagetnya dia rumah Wonwoo kosong tanpa penghuni Jisoo yang melihat itu berlari kearah rumahnya dan memanggil dengan kalang kabut

"Mom..mom, apa yang terjadi pada rumah Wonwoo? Dimana Wonwoo? " Jisoo terlihat bingung menatap Mommynya meminta penjelasan, Mommynya hanya menatap heran sang anak bukankan harusnya dia tau bahwa hari ini Wonwoo pindah ke jepang

"Apa Wonwoo tidak member tau mu bahwa hari ini dia pindah ke jepang?" Mrs. Hong menatap putranya heran yang dibalas tatapan kaget dan tidak percaya Jisoo, Wonwoo pindah? Dan tidak member tahunya? Seperti ada ada banyak jarum yang menusuk dada Jisoo, Mrs. Hong yang melihat kesedihan dan kaget pada wajah anaknya hanya menatap Jisoo dengan pandangan minta maaf

"Maaf Jisoo-ya Mommy benar-benar tidak tau" Mrs. Hong menatap Jisoo sedih oh ayolah anaknya dan Wonwoo sudah bersahabat dan selalu bersama sejak kecil dia tau bagaimana rasanya

"Iya tidak apa-apa mom aku tau, mom apa Wonwoo menitipkan sesuatu pada mu" Lirih Jisoo menatap tanah dengan pandangan kosong dan beralih pada Mrs. Hong, Mrs. Hong menepuk keningnya pelan dan beralih pada meja ruang tengah , tidak berapa lama Mrs. Hong terlihat membawa sebuah sapu tangan dan sepucuk surat yang Jisoo yakini di tulis oleh Wonwoo untuknya

"Dia menitipkan ini utuk mu" Mrs. Hong menyerahkan sapu tangan dan surat biru muda pada Jisoo, Jisoo yang melihat itu tersenyum dan langsung berlalu ke kemarnya dan tidak lupa mengecup pipi Mrs. Hong

" _aku harap kau menuslis apa yang ada di fikiran ku Wonnie"_

Jisoo duduk di depan jendela kamrnya yang berhadapan dengan kamar Wonwoo dia mulai membuka surat itu hati hati

 _Annyeong Jisoo-ya_

 _Kalau kau melihat ini berarti aku sudah terbang ke jepang untuk melanjutkan study ku kesana, kau jangan marah ya aku sungguh minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi sekarang aku hnay tidak berani untuk mengatakannya pada mu hehehehe, oh yaaa aku sudah kembalikan lagi sapu tangan mu dan terimakasih_

 _Jisoo-ya kau pasti menngguku kan? Maaf aku belum bisa mengambil jawabanya sekarang aku takut saat kita pacaran kita akan menjadi seorang yang lain dan tidak semenyenagkan saat bersahabat, Jisoo ya aku bodoh bukan? Heheheh iya aku tau kau lebih pintar tapi bisa kah kau tetap menjadi Jisoo yang sekarang berikan aku sedikit waktu lagi saat nanti aku menyelesaikan studyku aku berjanji akan kembali dan memberikan jawabannya pegang janjiku ini janji seorang Jeon Wonwoo._

 _Aku mohon Jisoo ya hiduplah dengan baik dan ubah penampilanmua itu terkadang ada kalanya aku sedikit aneh melihat mu memakai baju dan kaca mata itu._

 _Jisoo-ya tunggu aku ne setelah itu aku berjanji akan mendapatkan jawabanmu.._

 _Jeon woonwoo_

"Pasti akau akan menanti mu Jeon Wonwoo pasti" Jisoo memeluk surat yang di pegangnya erat dan memejamkan matanya tersenyum

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **8 tahun kemudian**

 _ **Bandara Incheon**_

Terlihat seorang namja manis dengan kaca mata hitamnya yang pas di hidung mancungnya tersenyum lebar menatap kedepan dan menyeret kopernya kearah luar bandara.

"Kita akan kemana tuan?"

"Tolong ke jalan xxxxxx"

Wonwoo duduk bersandar dan kembali tersenyum melihat jalan seoul yang tidak terlalu banyak berubah  
dan Wonwoo berharap dia juga tidak banyak berubah, apa lagi perasaannya

Di tempat lain terlihat Jisoo yang sedang merapihkan berkasnya, dia cukup lelah dengan urusan perusaan ini dia mau beristirahat sesampainya di rumah pekerjaan sebagai wakil presiden direktur membuatnya lelah

"Kita sudah sampai tuan" sang supir taksi menyadarkan Wonwoo dari lamunannya dan tersenyum manis pada Wonwoo

"Ahhh ini uangnya pak, terimakasih" Wonwoo membuka pintu taksinya dan mengambil kopernya dari bagasi taksi dan berjalan kearah rumah yang lumayan megah tidak ini sangat megah menurut Wonwoo

TING TONG  
TING TONG  
TING TONG

"Apa tidak ada orang ya?" gumam Wonwoo melihat tidak ada yang merespon tak lama kemudian terlihat mobil mewah yang datang menghampiri Wonwoo dan betapa kagetnya Wonwoo saat kaca mobil terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang namja tampan yang masih sama tetapi dia lebih tampan ah sangat jau lebih tampan

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ Wonnie" Jisoo tersenyum dan turun dari mobilnya menarik Wonwoo dan koper yang Wonwoo bawa ke dalam mobilnya

"Apa kau benar Jisoo?" Wonwoo menatap orang tadi dengan kaget yang hanya dibalas kekehan Jisoo dan mrengacak rabut Wonwoo pelan, bagaimana tidak Jisoo memang makin tampan dan itu Wonwoo akui tapi kenapa penampilannya semakin seperti ahjussi dengan brewok yang di peliharanya

"Hm, memang kenapa?" Jisoo menatap Wonwoo aneh dan dibalas tatapan aneh juga oleh Wonwoo seketika hening dan Jisoo melajukan mobilnya kehalam rumahnya yang luas dia keluar dan membukaakn pintu untuk Wonwoo yang sepertinya masih dalam mode kagetnya

"Ayo biar aku antar ke kamarmu selama disini" Jisoo mengulurkan tangannya pada Wonwoo yang di sambut Wonwoo dengan senang hati. Wonowoo melihat sekitarnya selagi Jisoo mengambil barang barangnya yang ada di belakang mobil

"Kajja masuk" Jisoo langsung menarik Wonwoo ke dalam rumahnya, didudukannya Wonwoo di ruangan tengah yang lumayan besar itu dan menyuruh Wonwoo untuk duduk disana dengan manis selagi dia pergi mengambil minum untuknya di ruang tengah itu Wonwoo bisa melihat fotonya dan Jisoo saat kecil,dan foto kecil Jisoo sampai tunggu ini Jisoo kenapa berbeda sekali dengan Jisoo yang ini, Jisoo saat wisuda kuliah sangat tampan dan menurutnya seperti model majalah, dia tampan tanpa brewoknya sekarang dan dia sudah tidak memakai kacamata lagi sekarang

"Apa yang kau lihat Wonnie" Jisoo yang berdiri melihat Wonwoo yang tengah melihat foto wisuda kelulusannya dari universitas, Wonwoo pun terlonjak karena Jisoo seperti hantu datang tanpa suara dan mengagetkannya

"Ani, Jisoo ya kenapa kau berjengot sekarang kau terlihat seperti ahjussi" Wonwoo menatap Jisoo heran dan di hadiahi kekehan kecil dari Jisoo, oke sekarang dia tau kenapa menatap Wonwoo menatap aneh padanya ternyata tentang jegotnya yang belum dipangkas

"Hahahah lalu bila aku berubah seperti ini kau akan kabur Wonnie" Jisoo berjalan mendekati Wonwoo yang tengah gugup karena didekati Jisoo bagaimana tidak Jisoo hanya berjarak lima centi didepannya sekarang

"Ani, hanya berasa aneh saja melihatmu seperti itu Jisoo-ya" Wonwoo menatap Jisoo dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya karena bisa dia rasakan bahwa pipinya memanas daan juga bila di perhatikan dari jarak sedekat ini Jisoo sangat sangat manly apa lagi wangi tubuhnya sangat menggoda menurut Wonwoo, ani Wonwoo-ya apa yang kau pikirkan.

"Hahahah ngomong ngomong selama kita berhubungan lagi kau belum member taukan jawabannya Wonnie" Jisoo menatap Wonwoo lagi dengan senyumannya yang khas tipis tapi sexy dan itu membuat Wonwoo tambah gugup, oh god bagaimana tidak bila kau menjadi Wonwoo dan di suguhi pemandangan menggoda di hadapannya ini

"Hahahah iya aku lupa aku tidak akan member tahukan sekarang karena kau belum bisa membuat hatiku berdebar, bohong! tentu saja bohong Wonwoo sudahh seperti kehabisan nafas karena adegan intens yang di lakukan Jisoo saat ini

"Hm.. beri aku waktu tujuh hari dan bang.." Jisoo mengangtungkan kata katanya dan mendekat pada telinga Wonwoo meniupnya sekilas "kau akan menjadi miliku" Jisoo langsung menegakan badannya kembali dan tersenyum kembali seperti Jisoo yang sebelumnya, Wonwoo masih mematung dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sekarang, dia masih kaget

"Ayo Wonnie aku tunjukan kamarmu" Jisoo mengankat koper Wonwoo menuju tanga dan di ikuti Wonwoo yang sepertinya masih sedikit shock, oke Wonwoo mulai masuk pada perangkap Jisoo rupanya

.

.

.

Pagi ini sungguh indah untuk olahraga tau sekedar berjalan pagi terlihat Wonwoo yang baru bangun dengan wajah yang lucu dan Jisoo yang tengah membuat pancake madu untuk sarapan pagi keduanya

"pagi Jisoo-ya" Wonwoo yang masih mengantuk meletakan tangan dan menundukan mukanya pada meja Jisoo yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum manis Jisoo meletakan pancake terakhir dan memakaikan madu pada pancake tersebut lalu meletakannya pada nampan yang berisi dua pancake

"Pagi Wonnie" Jisoo mengacak pelan rambut Wonwoo meletakan pancake di depan Wonwoo dan menari kursi untuk di dudukinya, Wonwoo menguapa menutup mata dan kaget saat membuka matanya Jisoo berubah lagi, hey apa Jisoo ini mahluk yang bisa berubah-ubah Wonwoo rasa tidak karena yang berubah hanya bagian brewoknya tidak ada lagi dan membuat Jisoo kelihatan tampan dengan setelan kemeja baby blue yang di padukan dengan dasi merah biru gelap dan bawahan hitam

"Aku tau aku tampan biasa saja Wonnie melihatnya" tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan sarapannya, Wonwoo yang sedikit malu pun hanya menunduk memakan makananya pelan, Jisoo terlihat sedang terburu buru itu melihat arlojinya memakai jasnya mengambil tas kerjanya dan berlalu pergi karena takut terlambat mengusap sayang rambut hitam Wonwoo yang masih sedikit berantakan dan berjalan keluar rumah

Wonwoo yang merasa sudah aman untuk mengangkat wajah merahnya mengangkatnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya

"Huhhhh" Wonwoo melanjutkan makannya dan tetap melihat sekeliling dan matanya langsung membulat melihat sebuah berkas map berwarna Hijau di meja makan yang Wonwoo rasa punya Jisoo dan Wonwoo yakin sepertinya itu penting, Wonwoo ingin menggembalikannnya tapi Wonwoo malu apa sekarang dia terlihat seperti Yeoja?

'Berikan pada Jisoo tidak ya?' Wonwoo memegang berkasnya menimbang nimbang terdengar suara mobil Jisoo yang masih di panaskan di luar sana, Wonwoo rasa Jisoo akan membutuhkan berkasnya, Wonwoo sedikit berjalan cepat ke depan pintu rumahnya terlihat Jisoo yang akan menaiki Mobilnya

"JISOO-YA TUNGGU" Wonwoo berteriak sambil berlari kecil, Jisoo yag merasa di panggil melihat kearah sumber suara dan terlihatlah Wonwoo yang berlari kecil dengan berkas map hijau pada tangannya, Jisoo yang melihat itu tersenyum manis dan berjalan kearah pintu kembali

"hah ini berkas mu tertingal hah hah" Wonwoo menyerahkan berkasnya pada Jisoo yang dibalas senyumna dan kecupan di pipi Wonwoo

"Kau tau Wonnie kau seperti seorang Istri yang mengingatkan suaminya yang lupa membawa bekal" Jisoo tersenyum menggoda yang membuat Wonwoo langsung memerah tanpa biasa dia kendalikan lagi, Wonwoo berfikir apa benar begitu? Oh tuhan apa nanti dia akan membenarkan dasi Jisoo yang tidak terlalu rapih ohhh Wonwoo tidak bisa membayangkannya

"Wonnie kau baik-baik saja" Jisoo menatap Wonwoo khawatir karena dia hanya terdiam sejak beberama menit lalu Jisoo mencium pipinya

"Ahhh ya, aku baik-baik saja" Wonwoo menatap Jisoo dan tersenyum kecil oh ayolah dia baru beberapa hari disini dan Jisoo sudah banyak sekali menggodanya

"Hahahah kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu, oh ya Wonnie apa kau berniat pergi hari ini? Bila iya tolong pulanglah sebelu malam" Jisoo berjalan meninggalkan pintu rumah di ikuti Wonwoo di belakang Jisoo memebuka pintu mobilnya dan memasukinya

"Memang ada apa?" Wonwoo menatap Jisoo heran, yang dibalas senyum menggoda dari Jisoo

"Apa lagi kau akan membuat makan malam ku jadi jangan pulang malam, selama disini kau harus memasakanku sesatu, bukankah kau akan menjadi Nyonya Hong jadi kau harus bisa melayani hubbymu ini baby" Wonwoo terdiam mendengar pernyataan Jisoo yang sukses membuatnya dan fikirannya terbang kemana mana ohhh God Wonwoo rasa dirinya mulai gila, mana mau dia berdiam diri dirumah lagian kan dirinya belum tentu menerima Jisoo kepedean sekali Jisoo

"Wonnie?" Jisoo menegurnya cukup kuat yang sukses menariknya dari dunia hayalannya

"Ya..ya..ya pulanglah lebih cepat karena aku rasa ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang" Wonwoo menatap Jisoo datar yang sukses dapat tawa dari Jisoo

"Oke, aku berangkat" Jisoo menjalankan Mobilnya dan menghilang di balik gerbang, Wonwoo menghela nafas dia sedikit binggung kemana dia karena yang dia kemal hanya Jisoo rata rata keluarga besarnya jarang ada di Seoul dan sekarang dia merasa kesepian dirumah Jisoo yang bahkan Maidpun hanya bekerja untuk membereskan rumahnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak terasa sudah hampir seminggu Wonwoo di sini di rumah Jisoo tinggal bersamanya, di goda olehnya, selalu di buat malu, dan yang terpenting Jisoo sudah membuatnya sangat susah untuk mengatur detakan jantungnya dia akui bahwa Jisoo sudah membuatnya berdebar dari awal tapi rasanya semakin kencang saja debaran yang di rasakan Wonwoo yang sangat sangat membuatnya akan gila kapan saja

Contohnya saja sekarang di halaman belakang rumah Jisoo menyulapnya menjadi tempat dinner yang sangat-sangat keren dan romantic, memang tidak dihias oleh mawar tapi dia sangat sangat indah saat lilin dan mawar biru berpadu pada kolam berbentuk hati di padukan dengan kursi kayu dan meja kayu jati pendek dengan lilin di tengah-tengah yang membuat suasana tampak hangat dan romantic

"Apa kau suka?" Jisoo menatap Wonwoo yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam karena dia bingung sejak kapan Jisoo bisa menyiapkan semua ini? Hahaha Wonwoo rasa dia harus percaya dengan kata kata Jisoo yang mengucapkan bahwa _'aku hanya tinggal menjentikan jariku dan semua akan ada di depanku'_

"Aku suka, sangat suka!" Wonwoo tersenyum lebar yang membuatnya terlihat sangat manis dengan terpaan cahaya lilin, Jisoo rasa dia butuh oksigen sekarang dia bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya yang seperti akan copot

"Ayo kita makan aku sendiri yang memesan makanan kesukaan mu" Jisoo tersenyum kecil dan di angguki Wonwoo menera makan dengan hening saling menatap sesekali dan melemparkan senyumannya samapai saat Jisoo menyudahi sesi makannya yang di ikuti Wonwoo

Jisoo mengambil Chateau Lafite Rothschild Vintage 1990 Red Wine yang ada di sampinnya, Jisoo mulai membuka dan menuangkannya Red Winenya di tengah gelas Wonwoo dan gelasnya dia taruh kembali Red Winenya dan duduk ketempatnya, Jisoo menatap Wonwoo yang mulai menggoyakan Winenya dan menghirup wangi Wine yang bercampur Oksigen dengan sesekali mengoyangkannya lagi, Jisoo mulai Menyesap sedikit Chateau Lafite Rothschild Vintage 1990 dengan mengaduk dan menyesapi rasa Winenya.

Keduanya terdiam untuk sesaat sampai Jisoo mengajukan pertannyaan yang tidak biasa untuk Wonwoo

"Kau tau kenapa gelas Wine bowl dengan bentuk yang lebih membulat gelas Champagne atau White Wine ? Jisoo bertanya pada Wonwoo untuk memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi padanya dan Wonwoo "Emm enlah mungkin agar aromanya terhirup saat beberapa kali kita putar?" Wonwoo menjawab seadanya karena tidak begitu mengerti tentang Wine, Jisoo yeng mendengar itu tersenyum kecil dan kembali mencium aroma Winenya

"Hampir tepat, tapi lebih spesifiknya gelas untuk Red Wine memiliki bowl dengan bentuk yang lebih membulat bila dibandingkan gelas untuk White Wine atau Champagne. Diameter bagian bibir dari gelas ini dibuat lebih kecil daripada diameter bowl bagian tengah agar bisa menangkap lebih banyak udara.  
udara dalam gelas diperlukan untuk mendorong terjadinya oksidasi sehingga membuat rasanya semakin nikmat dan aromanya benar-benar keluar. Aroma itu sendiri diperlukan untuk membuka indera pengecap, sehingga bisa menikmati Wine tersebut dengan lebih baik lagi" Jisoo menjelaskan dengan tersenyum Jisoo, Wonwoo yang mendengar itu tampak kagum dengan penjelasan Jisoo Tentang Wine Dia suka Wine tapi tidak terlalu tahu menau tentang Wine

"Wow… kau seperti tau segalanya tentang Wine dan itu sangat mengagumkan" Jisoo terkekeh dengan pujian Wonwoo yang menurutnya sedikit berlebihan

"Hahahah aku hanya suka tentang Wine dan Minuman-Minuman Fermentasi lainnya Oh ya Wonwoo-ya Aku inggin memeberikan sesuatu untukmu" Jisoo tersenyum menatap Wonwoo yang di hadiahi tatapn ingin tahu dari Wonwoo. Jisoo berdiri dari kursinya dan menutup mata Wonwoo dengan seikat kain yang dia kelurkan dari sakunya

"Yak, Kenapa mataku harus di tutup segala?" Wonwoo memegang matanya yang tertutup kain dan mengerang sedikit tidak suka

"Aku akan memintamu untuk berdiri disini sampai aku bilang buka okey" Jisoo menarik Wonwoo pada tempat yang lain dengan hati-hati

"Oke, lalu apa kau kan meninggalkanku?" Wonwoo menjawab dengan nada kesal kerana dia tidak terlalu suka saat matanya di tutup seperti ini Wonwoo yang tidak dapat tanggapan dari Jisoo pun langsung membuka ikat matanya dan betapa kagetnya Wonwoo ternyata Jisoo sedang memegang bunga dan sebuah tulian yang sangat Jelas tercetak di sebuah Kertas yang berjejer karena Jisoo menghidupkan lampu taman sekarang yang bertuliskan " _Will You Marry Me?"_

" Jisoo-ya" Wonwoo tergagap antara kaget dan malu tentu saja ini tidak ada dalam fikirannya lagi pula mereka belum pacaran masa iya langsung menikah, walu mereka sahabat tapikan, ahh Wonwoo malu sekarang sungguh

"Jadi Wonnie apa Jawabanmu?" Jisoo tampah diam berdiri tegak menatap Wonwoo yang juga terdiam dia merasa sekarang dirinya seperti terkena sengatan listrik yang membuat kakinya lemas

"Aku... aku tidak tau bukankah ini terlalu cepat bahkan kita tidak melewati fase menjadi seorang kekasih?" Jisoo menatap sendu kearah Wonwoo dan tatapan nya seakan kembali ke zaman dimana dia di tinggalkan Wonwoo tatapn sakit dan sedih

"Apa menunggu delapan tahun tidak cukup yakin untuk melakukan keseriusan padamu? Apa menjaga agar hatiku tidak terambil olehhyang lain tidak cukup? Apa aku harus menunggumu lebih lama lagi agar kau mau menerimaku? Apa yang ke kuranganku? sudah tidak lagi menjadi pria berkacamata yang aneh bukan? Apa yang harus aku ubah lagi agar kau percaya Jeon Wonwoo? Apa tidak lelahkah kau bermain seperti ini, jika memang kau tidak lelah tak apa tapi taukah kau bahwa aku lelah! Lelah untuk menunggu jawabanmu bahkan terpintas difikiranku bahwa kau dan aku akan hidup bahagia apa itu terlalu muluk untuk mu?" Jisoo menurunkan tanggannya lemas sampai mawar yang dia pegang pun terjatuh di lantai Wonwoo sedih melihat Jisoo dan kata-katanya yang sangat mengena padaWonwoo

"Maaf, aku bukan ingin menolakmu, hanya saja ini pernikahan Jisoo, sesuatu yang sacral yang hanya di lakukan sekali dalam seumur hidup, aku harus benar benar meyakinkan bahwa cintaku akan sebesar cintamu dan pengorbananu Jisoo-ya" Wonwoo maju ke hadapman Jisoo yag langsung menggambil Bunga yang terjatuh di tanah itu menarik satu tangan Jisoo untuk kembali memegang bunga itu kembali

Jisoo mulai mengangkat kepalanya perlahan saat melihat Wonwoo seperti ada secercah harapan yang bersinar untuk jisoo

"Ayo kita mulai semuanya dari awal dari mulai berpacaran dan saat aku yakin punya kekuatan untuk memiliki suami yang super tampan yang juga memiliki hati dan cinta yang begitu besar untuku, ayo kita bangun rumah kita sendiri Jisoo-ya" Jisoo yang mendengar itu tersenyum senang, Jisoo mengeluarkan Hanponenya dari saku dan tak berapa lama keluarlah kebang api yang sangai indah yang membiaus keduanya, sekilas Jisoo melihat kearah Wonwoo yang tersenyum dan di kecupnya dahi Wonwoo yang hanya di balas senderan kepala di bahu Jisoo

"Terimakasih, aku mencintaimu Hong Jisoo" Jisoo yang mendengar itu terkekeh dan kembali mengecup puncak kepala Wonwoo

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Mrs. Hong" Jisoo menderkan kepalanya juga menikmati waktunya bersama kembang api yang masih menyala-nyala terang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Tau ini sangat panjang dan ini pertama kalinya sumpah maaf kalau typo bertebaran dan maaf juga kalau saya melencengkan karakter Wonwoo dan Jisoo dari aslinya wkwkwkwk aku mah gitu orannya :D**

 **Ini buat bang Wonu ywng tiba tiba nagih nih FF lanjut dan ini udah beres berasa keriting tangan ngetiknya bang Wonu jangan lupa review makasih sudah menghantui Ajeng bang :D**

 **INFO :  
BUAT FF SI CUPU YANG AKAN AKU LANJUTIN TAPI TUNGGU SAMPE AKU SELESAI UJIAN YA :) MAU NUNGGU GAK? KALAU GAK JUGA GAK APA-APA SIH AKU BAKAL TANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS FF SI CUPU SOALNYA AKU MERASA BERDOSA KALAU GAK LANJUTIN TUH FF MAKASIH YAAA UDAH MAU BACA TUH FF LOVE YOU PEMBACA FF OCA (AJENG) DAN UNTUK BAYANG BAYANG LOVE YOU JUGA YAAAA (PELUK CIUM)**


End file.
